Starscream (Transformers Film Series)
Starscream is a major antagonist in the Michael Bay Transformers films. History Transformers Movie Starscream is the secondary antagonist in the first film. He fights Autobots Ironhide and Ratchet almost killing them during the final battle. Because of him, Ironhide and Ratchet were unable to participate in the majority of the final battle. He also managed to be too much of a challenge for a fleet of F-22 Raptors that were not prepared for his surprise attacks. but when his allies Megatron, Brawl, and Blackout were destroyed, he fled back to space. He actually had less than 2 minutes of screen time in the entire movie that ran for 2 hours and 17 minutes. However, in less than 2 minutes, he was able to put Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide out of battle by shooting at them, shot down the helicopter that was supposed to rescue Sam, destroyed an F-22 pilot and was able to easily escape other F-22s trying to shoot him down. Revenge of the Fallen Starscream returns again in Revenge of the Fallen as one of the minor antagonists. Megatron was angry at Starscream for taking his leadership when Megatron was killed by the All Spark power, then Starscream (obviously unhappily) was back to second or third-in-command. He also survives the war the Decepticons bring to in Egypt where the Sun Harvester was, uttering the line, "cowards DO survive", which has become famous towards the Transformers fans. Dark of the Moon Starscream returns in Dark of the Moon as the quaternary antagonist with his first appearance at when the four primary Decepticons Soundwave, Igor, Starscream, and Megatron are meeting at Africa. Starscream (falsely) claims he is sympathetic towards Megatron's face injury. Megatron only responds at Starscream to just shut up about it, calling him a gaseous sycophant. Later on, Megatron and Starscream invade Washington D.C. where Sentinel Prime unleashes hundreds of Decepticons to slaughter the humans in Chicago, Starscream compliments on Megatron's decision to ally with Sentinel Prime ("So impressive"). Starscream was also seen killing many human soldiers on Ospreys during the middle of the war. Sentinel extorts the Autobots to leave Earth in a spaceship called the Xantium. Starscream was sent to shoot it down, and the humans believed the Autobots were dead. However, it turns out that they did not hide in the spaceship and were in a container that was below the Xantium. Starscream was able to be extremely near Sam Witwicky, and this time, there was no Autobot around. Sam used Autobot Que's grappling hook to injure one of Starscream's eyes. As Starscream was blind and tried to kick Sam, while under fire from Lennox's NEST team, the brave human stabbed a boom stick at Starscream also given to him by Autobot Que. The boom stick kills Starscream and Bumblebee rescues Sam when he fell from a building Starscream exploded on top of. His last words were, "I'm gonna kill you.....", a case of verbal irony. Category:Giant Robots Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Transformers Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bullies Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Henchmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Supremacists Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace